An extension arm of the type mentioned at the beginning, pivotably arranged about its axis on a carrier, is known, for example, from WO 01/52686, in which the extension arm is configured as an extendable free arm and the carrier is configured as a pole of a free arm parasol. For optimum use of shade as the position of the sun changes, not only can the pole be rotated about its own axis, but, in particular, the extension arm can also be pivoted about its axis, so that the parasol can be brought into a corresponding oblique position and can be retained there. For this purpose, a guide rod is attached in an articulated manner to a sleeve which is arranged in a manner such that it can pivot about the extension arm and can be latched in various pivoted positions on the extension arm by means of a latching device. For the latching, use is made of a latching bolt which is mounted in a radially displaceable manner in the sleeve, is preloaded against the extension arm by means of a spring and can be latched into various openings in the extension arm. In order to release the latching bolt, a pulling member is arranged in the guide rod and is connected to the latching bolt and can be actuated on a hand part of the guide rod by means of a handle. It is disadvantageous here that, firstly, the possible number of pivoted angles of the guide rod on the extension arm is limited. Secondly, during the actuation of the hand lever to unlatch the latching bolt by pulling radially on the handle and to pivot the guide rod, two maneuvers are always required. When the latching device is released, the guide rod can be pivoted around the extension arm, whereupon the changed angular position on the extension arm can be retained by actuation of the latching device. By the latched guide rod being pivoted back toward the carrier and being retained on the carrier, the extension arm is secured in the pivoted position.